Club Vampwich An Outtake from WDIGETBM?
by Kristin Elizabeth
Summary: A smutty and fun Outtake of how Chapter 28 of my story, When Does it get Easier…? could have gone. Featuring Sookie, Eric, Bill and my original sneaky but sexy vamp, Jasper.


**A/N: This chapter is just a VERY smutty and fun Outtake of how Chapter 28 could have gone in my story When Does it get Easier…? Maybe if my if Sookie was a little more adventurous and vampires were capable of sharing, it could have been possible.**

**Just a warning, if you don't want to read a super smutty foursome scene, don't read this! I warned you, so I don't want to hear any complaints! LOL.**

**Thanks as always to my dearest FU*KAWESOME BETA goddess, FDM. I hope this cheered you up today!  
**

****Everything in italics was taken word for word from chapter 28. And the title, Club Vampwich, was the brilliant idea of my dear friend TypeO. **

**Enjoy!**

**Club Vampwich **

…_Eric looked at Bill, and they both looked at Jasper, then Bill walked forward, and into the house, while Eric placed his hand in the small of Jasper's back, authoritatively, pushing him toward the door. I followed behind._

_Once inside, I reluctantly walked over to the old upholstered armchair that sat across from the couch. Eric closed the front door, and he, Bill and Jasper, walked over to the couch, each taking a seat. Bill and Eric sat on either side of Jasper, wedging him in the middle. Between Eric and Jasper's dominating muscle and height, and Bill's brooding presence, the room seemed ten times smaller than it actually was. I could barely breathe._

_I stood in front of them, my arms crisscrossed uncomfortably across my chest, my hands grasping my shoulders, my fingers nervously rubbing them. I didn't want to sit down just yet; if I sat down, it would just make fleeing from the room that much more difficult. Who was I kidding? I wasn't going anywhere, I knew that. So I figured I might as well have them get to the point of this visit._

"_So, explain." I said, looking from Eric to Bill, and back to Eric, all the while trying not to make eye contact with Jasper._

They each looked at one another, and then all eyes were on me. Still apparently not ready to spit it out, I was feeling my heightened frustration with each passing second.

"What?" I asked demandingly.

"Sookie," Eric began, "we…" He paused, and looked down to his lap at the obviously tensely fisted balls his hands had become. It was rare that Eric wasted words. But it was also rare that he was speechless when he attempted to explain something. You can see then, why I suddenly had the nerves of an OCD sufferer in a straightjacket.

Bill spoke, "Sookie, what Eric is trying to say is…" He started…and then too, was speechless. Okay, this was just getting frustrating.

"Will one of you please just tell me why you're here already? I'm tired, I'm annoyed, and I need a shower."

The chiding seemed to do the trick, because then Jasper decided to say what Eric and Bill seemed to be having trouble putting into words.

"We're here with a proposition." He said, before looking to Eric, who nodded, and then to Bill, who also nodded.

I waited—my nerves on the brink of snapping.

"Eric, Bill and I, have one thing in common Sookie—besides the fact that we drink blood and sleep during the day," Jasper continued, his voice cool, with an underlying sensual tone. Then he paused, his dark green eyes instantly changing to…hungry? "We all want _you_." He raised one eyebrow slightly, and as he said the last syllable, a small smile curved one side of his face, allowing me to see just the tip of one of his fangs. Eric and Bill's curvy smiles mirrored Jasper's, and then I knew this conversation, would not turn out like I had pictured. It was certainly not why I thought they were there. As shocked as I was at this admission, I was suddenly, strangely excited to see what their proposition was. So much so, I could feel the instant wetness in my panties.

Now I was speechless, as the room fell silent for a long moment; three pairs of beautiful, ravenous eyes were staring at me, as if I was their next meal.

"Sookie, come here," Bill said, his voice calm and commanding. And for some reason, I didn't even hesitate. I walked to where he sat to my left on the couch, and he pulled me down onto his lap, and instantly covered my mouth with his. I swung my legs up and stretched them out in front of me so fast, I wasn't considering where they would land. When I realized where my legs now sat, I broke Bill's kiss, and looked at Jasper and Eric, who both wore eager grins.

"Oh, sorry I…" I started to apologize for where my legs now rested, but the words died on my tongue, as I felt a hand, Jasper's, climb up my inner thigh over my pants, while another, Eric's, began to remove my shoes.

Oh shit. Was this really going to happen? I'll admit, I had considered it, briefly, when Jasper said they all wanted me. But that was a given—I was fully aware of the fact that they wanted me—hell two of them had already _had_ me. It wasn't until this moment, as I sat on one vampires lap, as two more vampire's touched me and began to remove my clothing from the bottom up, that I realized the window of opportunity to retreat was closing, and the window to a night I wouldn't likely forget in this lifetime, was opening wide.

Bill tilted my head with one finger under my chin and said, "If _you_ want this, _we_ want this."

I hesitated only a second, and then nodded.

"Good," he said. "Because we decided to get along, just for tonight, and enjoy you— together."

With that, Bill laid another kiss on me—a possessive, hungry kiss—as his hands climbed under my shirt, and underneath my bra, finding my nipples. I moaned into Bill's kiss and wrapped both of my arms around his neck, as he began tweaking and pulling my now extremely alert nipples, one in each of his hands.

I heard a thud on the floor next to us, and then another, and I opened one eye, my lips still locked on Bill's, to see that Eric had removed both of my shoes, and had begun working on removing my socks.

"Sookie," I heard Eric say, "when was the last time someone gave you a foot massage?"

I came up for air from the kiss, and looked at Bill, who gave me an apologetic look. "Well, I don't really remember." Bill gave me massages on occasion, but I couldn't really recall him working on my feet.

"Well then, I will have to remedy that," Eric said. "You work on your feet for a living; I imagine you will enjoy it very much." The way he said it, I didn't get the sense he was making a jab at Bill for not having ever given me a foot massage. All I sensed was his true desire to give my feet pleasure—no doubt before he gave me pleasure elsewhere. And pleasure it was. As Eric began working his talented fingers on my feet, I felt an instant euphoric sensation. Of course, the euphoria, I had a feeling, was just beginning.

The next thing I knew, Bill lifted me from him, and set me on Jasper's lap. I froze for a moment, as my eyes locked with Jasper's. The last time I kissed Jasper, it had not been of my own accord. As I paused to look at him now, I knew that I was doing this with my own free will. I wanted this, and in that moment I wanted to be bold, so I grabbed Jasper's face in my hands, and just stared at him, letting a second or two pass, before I began kissing him.

I might have been wary at first, but within a moment's time, Jaspers kiss had my head happily spinning, and I remembered—as sick as it may sound—having been turned on the first time we kissed…when I was his captive. But these were obviously far better circumstances, and Jasper no longer scared me. And the fact that I was so turned on by him, and by the entire situation that was beginning to play out, made me question my ability to hold back from climaxing before anyone had even really touched me.

As I kissed Jasper, my hands splayed across his back as his fingers moved roughly through my hair, I felt the loss of Eric's hands on my feet, only to have him return a moment later, behind me on the floor. I felt Eric's hands wrap around the front of me, one beginning to undo the button and zipper to my jeans, while the other reached under my shirt to pinch one of my nipples. I moaned into Jasper's mouth, breaking the kiss as I felt Eric's other hand rub lightly against my clit.

I opened my eyes briefly, looking for Bill. He stood behind the couch, staring at the scene before him, seemingly very turned on. I smiled inwardly. Never would I have expected my jealous vampire to share me so freely.

"Sookie," Bill said, and I stopped kissing Jasper to look up. As I looked at Bill, Jasper immediately began kissing my neck, nibbling my ear periodically…_so_ seductively. "I believe you said you needed a shower?"

Jasper pulled back a bit and looked at me, grinning he said, "I'm betting when we're through with you, you will be the cleanest girl in Louisiana."

I smiled, and blushed, then felt Eric's chin on my shoulder, and his lips brush lightly on my ear, "Oh, I think she will still be a very dirty girl." He said, and I felt the temperature of my face rise about a hundred degrees higher.

Eric's hands came around me again, this time wedging an arm under my butt, as he lifted me off of Jasper's lap, and into his arms. As he stood and I looked at him, his lips came down on mine, exploring my mouth greedily as if he was trying to recall my taste.

He pulled away after a moment. "How about that shower, Lover?" He said, and I nodded.

Eric carried me toward the bathroom on the first floor; it was a touch larger than the one upstairs, but not by much. As Eric set me down, I knew the shower would be a challenge.

"I'm not sure we'll all fit." I said. The three of them looked at me, as if unconcerned.

"Strip." Bill said. I hesitated for a moment, not sure why I was suddenly slightly embarrassed, after all, they were about to know me very intimately, two of them already did.

Without a word, I began by pulling my shirt up over my head, and dropping it on the floor. Next, I pulled off my black work pants—the button and fly already down thanks to Eric—and kicked them to the side. The three of them stood staring, and I decided to just enjoy the feeling of power that suddenly coursed through my body, while I finished removing the last two pieces of my clothing as seductively as possible. I reached behind me, and unhooked my bra, then slowly, let the straps fall to the sides of my shoulders, one at a time, until the bra fell off, trailing down my arms, to the floor.

Feeling empowered, standing in nothing but my panties, I asked, "Like what you see?" In turn, I received three very alert head nods, and three practically salivating grins. Then I hooked one of my fingers under the waistband of my panties, as I placed my other hand on one of my breasts, and tugged at my nipple. God I felt naughty, and I suddenly had a new appreciation for strippers; the feeling of raw control, to know that the eyes of the three men in front of me fell appreciatively on my nearly naked body, was an amazing rush! I began removing my panties, pulling first one leg, and then the other through the leg holes slowly, until I finally stood completely bare. I let their gazes wash over me for a moment, but I was more than ready for them to strip for me.

"You three are _way_ overdressed," I said, and then repeated Bill's word, my tone authoritative, "_strip_…" I said, and paused, "slowly."

They didn't waste any time, and I think they tried to do as I asked, keeping the pace somewhat slow—clearly vampire slow wasn't that slow, and each had their shoes, socks, shirts, pants and underwear off in a matter of seconds—it had been boxers for Bill, form fitting briefs for Jasper and, no surprise, commando for Eric. Though I didn't get the strip tease I had been aiming for, the end result was quite a sight, just the same.

The Viking was the largest in terms of size (if you know what I mean), but Jasper was, indeed, a very close second. Then there was Bill, he may have lacked slightly in size compared to the other two, but he was not at all small, and I knew from personal experience—lots and lots of personal experience—that he could elicit things in me that nobody else could, and that simply came from a whole lot of experimenting with one another during our relationship. Regardless of the bad times, I assure you, sex was never the problem.

"So how on earth were you all planning on joining me in that tiny shower?" I asked, as I pulled the curtain aside, and turned on the water. I swear, I could feel the heat of their gazes on my naked backside, as I bent just slightly toward the shower knobs. I remained slightly hunched, and turned my head to look at them. "How's the view?" _Oh…the power!_

"Oh, I am quite enjoying it," Eric said, as his fangs ran out.

"Just get in, Sookie," Bill said, and I saw his own fangs appear through a grin. "I am sure we will make it work."

So I stepped in, followed by Bill, then Eric, and then Jasper. If three was a crowd, four was a party. I stood under the shower for a moment with my back to them, just letting the water soak my hair. I had it turned hot enough that the entire room was already clouded with a steamy fog.

Bill turned me around to face the three of them after a moment, and kissed me long and hard, but just briefly, before switching places with me, so he could stand under the shower, while I stood face to face with Eric. I craned my neck up as his mouth came down on mine. As he drew me into his arms, I felt his undeniable length press against my stomach. It had been just a little more than a week since Eric and I made love, but I couldn't wait to feel him inside of me again. After a moment, Eric traded places with Bill, leaving me to face Jasper and his own gracious plenty. I tilted my head slightly, letting him know that I wouldn't mind him kissing my neck again, and he immediately obliged, bending down and more or less licking the water that beaded off of me from the tip of my ear, to the top of my breasts. I couldn't help but let out a very vocal moan as Jasper's mouth found one of my nipples, drawing it in, and biting just enough to trigger all the right pleasure-pain sensors.

As I dropped my head back, Eric began washing my hair with shampoo. At the same time, a pair of soapy hands found my stomach—Bill's—and I had the pleasure of six hands on various parts of my body. How could I be so turned on when none of the hands had even reached below my waist yet? I could only imagine the pleasure to ensue when they did.

"Rinse," Eric said, tilting my head up, and placing the lightest of kisses on my lips, before shuffling me beneath the stream of water again. The stall was certainly crowded, but I had to admit, we seemed to be doing a remarkable job of sharing the space—how on earth they were _tolerating_ the sharing, was beyond me—but I decided not to question something so blissful.

After the soap was rinsed from my hair, Bill lathered it with conditioner, while Jasper and Eric finished soaping my body from head to toe. Given the lack of maneuverability in the close quarters, it looked as if the real fun would have to be in the bedroom. When I was finally free of suds, and I saw Bill turn the shower off and open the curtain, I got the first true feeling of butterflies in my stomach. _Showtime_.

The three of them stepped out of the shower first; each grabbed and held open a towel for me, not even bothering to dry their own dripping bodies first. As the soft cotton towels soaked up the beading water, I could feel one place that wasn't getting any drier—and I desperately wanted to keep it that way.

When I was dry enough, I grabbed Bill's towel, and dried him off, then repeated the same action for Eric and Jasper with their towels. "Shall we move it to the bedroom?" I said, a sly smile cresting one side of my face.

"After you," Bill said, motioning his hand toward the door. I walked toward the bedroom feeling fresh, exhilarated, and excitedly nervous as hell. This was so far beyond anything I had ever done before, and on the short walk through the hallway, I couldn't help but imagine how it would go. What would we do? What holes would be filled? The thought made me even wetter, and I could feel the moisture pool between my legs.

Once inside the bedroom, I stood in front of the edge of the bed, and waited for them, gauging their next move. I decided that _I_ would make the next move, and dropped on my knees in front of Jasper, taking his large cock in to my mouth. I figured I would start with Jasper, because I didn't want to seem like I was playing favorites with Eric and Bill. Plus, to be honest, the fact that Jasper was the "new guy" was rather exciting to me. They didn't seem to mind. _Wow, they really had come to some sort of an agreement_, I thought.

Jasper growled, as he pushed himself into my mouth, wrapping a hand around the back of my neck as I steadied myself with my hands on his legs. I took as much of him as I could, but much like Eric, the task was not easy. I continued on him until I felt his cock twitch on the brink of release, and then I pulled him from my mouth completely. Still on my knees, I moved in front of Eric, and repeated the same on him, nearly bringing him to a release, before pulling away, and moving on to Bill. By the time I finished with Bill, I had three horny, ravenous, half satisfied vampires staring down at me.

"What?" I asked, looking up at them; my voice and face the picture of innocence.

"It isn't nice to tease Sookie," Bill said.

Eric looked at Jasper, and then Bill and said, "I told you she would still be very dirty after her shower."

I couldn't stifle my giggle or my blush, as I got to my feet.

"I think you need to get on the bed Sookie," Jasper said, and I couldn't wait to comply.

I backed up to the foot of the bed, until I felt it hit the back of my legs, and then leaned into it, almost sitting, but not quite. I noticed Eric leave the room, and I wondered why. Bill stood directly in front of me after I leaned into the bed, and placed his hands on both of my knees. "Sookie, I know that you have never done anything like this, and I want you to be as comfortable as possible. We want you to experience only pleasure, and we intend on delivering on our intention. So relax…," he brought a hand to my cheek, gently stroking my temple with his thumb, "we brought you something."

Eric was back, and in his hand, he held a bottle of lubrication_. Thank God_, I thought. I wasn't prepared for any of this, and I was certain that a lack of lube would have made portions of this adventure impossible—or at least uncomfortable.

"Now scoot up there," Bill said, helping by lifting me up by my hips.

As Bill stood in front of me, Jasper and Eric joined me on the bed, one on each side of me. Eric put one hand on my stomach, and the other wrapped loosely around my neck, and proceeded to put me into a laying position on the bed.

"Do you trust us Sookie?" Eric asked, as he leaned in beside me, lazily stroking my stomach. Call me crazy, but I did trust them; completely, and unquestionably.

"I do." I said. And then Eric leaned in to kiss me again. This time he kept his mouth on mine longer, as he reached between my thighs and spread my folds with his fingers. A second later, I felt Bill's familiar tongue lave at me, as Eric stroked my clit. I reached for Jasper, and grabbed his cock with one hand, and Eric's with the other. The pleasure I felt from Bill's tongue and Eric's fingers, I was giving equally back to both Eric and Jasper. When Bill sped up, I sped up and tightened my grip, when he slowed down; I loosened my grip and slowed down too. It seemed to get the response I was looking for, because within a couple of minutes, they seemed ready to explode. Still not ready for that crescendo, I let go of them both.

In the next second, Bill straightened out, and stood in front of me again, positioned himself at my entrance, and slid into me with no hesitation. He reached down to me, and lifted me into him so I could wrap my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. Then I felt the unmistakably cold feeling of lube on my other entrance, as Eric slipped one of his large fingers inside. I gasped, and tensed up, but reminded myself to relax immediately. I'd have to if anything larger that Eric's finger was going to enter me from behind.

"We will take it nice and slow Sookie," Eric said in my ear, his voice with its undistinguishable sexy lilt, eased me to relax further. As Eric continued readying me for his entrance, Bill continued moving inside of me slowly. Not to be left out, Jasper leaned in and tilted my head to him so he could kiss me, while he kneaded one of my breasts.

Jasper broke the kiss for a moment. "You are so incredible Sookie," he said.

"She _is_ something else," Eric said.

"One of a kind," Bill said.

God, a girl could get used to the compliments, but this was not a time for talking. This was a time for doing, and Eric made that more than clear as he positioned himself behind me, and began the process of entering uncharted territory. He placed his tip just at my entrance, and applied the slightest of pressure. He stilled, with barely the tip inside of me, apparently awaiting my approval to continue. I reached my arm around, grabbed his face, and kissed him hungrily. He took that as the green light that I had meant for it to be, and continued pushing forward slowly. I moaned into Eric's mouth loudly, as the feeling of his length filled me from behind while Bill filled me from the front, nearly took me over the edge right away.

"Shh…wait…just wait…" I said, my voice a strangled mixture of wanton need and pleasure beyond anything I had ever known.

"Are we hurting you?" Eric asked, concern apparent in his voice.

"No…God no…I just…I don't want to come so soon…" Bill, Eric and Jasper each laughed at that, a noise that filled not only my ears, but my heart.

Should it feel so good to be so bad? Before I met Bill, and he introduced me to the wonderful world of supernatural sex—well, sex in general—I never would have pictured myself doing half of the things I'd done…certainly not a foursome, featuring myself as the sole woman.

I could feel my orgasm building as Bill and Eric slid in and out of me, and it was all I could do to hold back my release. I didn't think I could hold it any longer. I would have felt bad for Jasper, if I hadn't lifted my lazy eyelids to see him stroking himself half a foot away from me—and then I couldn't stop watching him. There was just something so fucking hot about the way he was getting off by watching us, like we were his personal live porno. As I watched Jasper, Eric's next words gave me the go ahead to let go, "Come for us Sookie," he said, and then he and Bill simultaneously bit me—Bill at my breast, and Eric at my shoulder—driving me to completely come undone.

I think I tried to say oh my God, or fuck yes, or something along those lines, but it came out as nothing more coherent as a disoriented scream of passion. A moment later, Bill and Eric had their release, and as Bill pulled out, I fell backward onto Eric, drenched in sweat and nearly exhausted—nearly.

Eric pulled out of me slowly, and I then I made a motion with my finger for Jasper to come to me. He looked at Eric and Bill, as if he thought he still might need their permission, and received nods from them both.

"Lay down," I ordered Jasper, and then immediately straddled him. It felt so amazing to ride him. A different man. A different cock. It didn't take long to build up to another peak, and I could feel him following close behind. He lifted himself upright, so I was straddling his lap. I hooked my arms around his neck, and looked into his eyes for a moment, before I kissed him. As our lips melded together, I felt myself on the brink of climaxing again. I broke away from his kiss, and said, "Bite me…now!" As his fangs found my neck, we were both carried over the edge together.

I had no recollection of time when I woke up minutes...hours…maybe days later, my body sore in all the most glorious places.

I blinked my eyes open and closed, wondering of it had all been some wonderful wet dream—but the scent of sex and blood tinted the air, as I propped myself up onto my elbows.

Don't ask me why, but looking over the three sated vampires entangled with the sheets of my now much disheveled bed, I thought of a television show I watched when I was a kid called, _My Three Dads_. Of course in my case, it was more like, My Three Vampires. I laughed to myself. Crazy Sookie had just experienced something Gran would have rolled in her grave over if she found out. But Gran was dead and gone, and, maybe she _had_ passed a horrified glance at us from heaven as we did the _unthinkable_, who knows.

But damn if _I_ didn't feel fucking _alive._

**A/N: I wrote this as a sort of "What if", similar to the "What if" stories that my dear friend Type O writes…if you have not read her stories, you're missing out on some extremely fun lemony smut! **

**Type O's profile: **_.net/u/1762016/TypeO_

**She has more posted to the True Blood Wiki as well.**

**This One-shot will have no affect on the actual story "When does is get easier", so you can basically pretend like this never happened once I post Chapter 29. I was just feeling really naughty, and wanted to get it out of my system through the luckiest effing telepath on the planet—Sookie. **

**When I feel naughty again...perhaps I'll add to this? Sound like a plan?  
**


End file.
